Past Events (STH version)
by BiteMe21
Summary: Ever heard of the phrase "Never judge a book by it's cover?" Well what if this isn't a book, but a person. People look at this person once and they think all kinds of things. You never really know someone until you sit down and listen to their story. How bad can it be? More ShadAmy than ScourgAmy. First version: TVD fanfic about OC. You won't get confused, I explained the basics.
1. Explaining the Basics

**I decided to get a head start with this story. It will mostly be about Amy, since she's taking the place of the main character, Kate. In this chapter I'm going to explain the basics of The Vampire Diaries/The Originals that you guys need to know. If you some of you guys happen to watch TVD or TO, then you can skip the rest of this chapter if you want. However, for the ones that do not watch either of those shows, then I strongly recommend that you read this. If you don't then you will get really confused. Okay here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor The Vampire Diaries/The Originals.**

**How to Become a Vampire**

You have to die with vampire blood in your system. Then when you wake up, you have to drink human blood to complete the transition. If you don't drink human blood, you will die.

**How to Become a Werewolf**

You have to be born with the werewolf gene. To trigger the gene, you have to kill someone, humans specifically. The werewolves on TVD/TO are the ones that walk on all fours, not the standard two legged werewolves. When you are transitioning into your werewolf form during a full moon, every single bone in your body breaks.

**Benefits of Being a Vampire**

Immortality

Super speed

Super strength

Super agility

Super senses: extremely keen hearing, sight, and smell

Compulsion: another word for mind control

Instant healing (they can also use their blood to heal humans)

**Note: there are more benefits, but these are the ones that you need to know**

**Benefits of Being a Werewolf**

Super speed

Super strength

Super agility

Super senses: extremely keen hearing, sight, and smell

Instant healing

Anger: increases all powers and abilities for a short period of time.

Werewolf transition: werewolf transformation during a full moon and enhances all powers and abilities

Lie detection

Silver: heals them when stabbed by it

**Note: There are more benefits for both species, but these are the ones that you need to know.**

**Note: Werewolves are not a strong or as fast as vampires. Vampires also heal faster.**

**Vampire's Weaknesses**

Vervain: it burns them and it can prevent compulsion.

Sunlight: it burns them and if they are standing in it long enough, kills them. However, if a vampire is wearing a daylight ring or necklace, they are protected from sunlight. Daylight rings and necklace contain a stone known as lapis lazuli and are created by witches

Wood: can either injure them or kill them.

Fire: kills them

Werewolf bite: causes to become them sick, eventually kills them. The only cure for this is Klaus' blood (as far as been shown or mentioned).

Broken neck: renders them unconscious

Decapitation: kills them

Heart extraction: kills them

Magic

Hunter's curse: If they kill a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced.

**Werewolf's weaknesses**

Wolfsbane: burns them

Broken neck: kills them

Decapitation: kills them

Heart extraction: kills them

Blood loss: if they are wounded and bleed out before they could heal, they die.

**Note: There are more weaknesses for both species, but these are the ones that you need to know.**

**Now, let's go on to the specials, which are the original vampires and the hybrids…**

**Differences Between Original Vampires and Normal Vampires**

The originals are a family of vampires; they are the first vampires to ever exist. They are faster and stronger than normal vampires. They cannot die from sunlight, no matter how long they stand under it. It only burns them. They can only be permanently be killed by white oak wooden stakes, decapitation, or heart extractions. Unlike normal vampires they can compel other vampires, unless they have vervain in or on them.

**Note: There are more differences; these are just the ones that you need to know.**

**What Are Hybrids?**

Hybrids are a cross between a vampire and a werewolf. They can only be created by Klaus (as far as been shown or mentioned).

**How to Become a Hybrid**

You have to be a werewolf that died with Klaus' hybrid blood in your system. Complete the transition by drinking the blood of a human Petrova doppelgänger (aka Elena, Katherine, and Tatia). If you drink someone else's blood, you die.

**Benefits of Being a Hybrid**

All the benefits of being a vampire or a werewolf

Daytime walking: they don't need a daylight ring or necklace to walk into sunlight

Transformation control

Cannot be kill by wooded stakes

**Note: Hybrids are stronger, faster, and have higher senses than vampires. Hybrid bites are more fatal than werewolf bites, they take effect quicker. **

**Hybrid's Weaknesses**

Just about all the weakness of being a vampire

Wolfsbane

Klaus' sire bond: when turned into a hybrid by Klaus, you become his minion, or as I like to say it, his little bitch. The sire bond can be broken by turning into a werewolf multiple times. There are sire bonds that rarely form between vampires, but this is the one that you need to know for this story.

**Difference Between Klaus and a Regular Hybrid**

Klaus is the creator of the hybrid species. He has the abilities of an original, since he is one.

**Okay, now if you guys have any questions about this, pm me. One more thing, if the people that don't watch The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals and start watching those two shows, whatever you do, DO NOT fall for any of that Klaus and Hayley crap, no matter what! Klaus and Caroline is a much, much better couple (no offense Klayley and Forwood fans). If you don't think so, watch Seasons 3 and 4 of The Vampire Diaries. Trust me, your opinions will change. Klaroline for the win! Sorry about that, I just had to get that out of my system. **


	2. Prologue

**After explaining a whole bunch of shit to you guys, we get on with the story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That title belongs to Sega.**

The Mystic Grill, a place where people go to drink away their sorrows. Tonight, I am one of the many. I walk up to the bartender and ask for a shot of vodka. He says that he needs to see an I.D. I say, "No you don't," with the help of a little compulsion. He hands me the shot and I drink it down. Once I finished it, a hedgehog walks up to the bar, orders a beer, and then looks at me.

"The name's Ethan," he says.

"Amy," I say.

"What brings you here tonight Amy?"

"This," I say as I held up my empty shot glass, causing Ethan to chuckle.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I was on my way home from work and I just thought I stop by

He was lying. I could sense it. Not only that, I smelt the scent of fresh blood on him.

"What's your job?"

"I'm an accountant."

I had to know if he was one.

After an hour of talking…and flirting, Ethan asks me something that I could use to lure him in and see if I'm right.

"Why don't you and I get out of her and go have some fun," asked Ethan.

"Uhh…sorry, but no. I gotta get home."

I get up to leave. As soon as I did, Ethan grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

"No, you want to stay with me," he says, trying to compel me.

"_I knew it,"_ I thought to myself.

I remained silent and nodded.

"Okay, now why don't we take the back door-," I cut him off by shoving my hand through his chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Ugh...what the hell!" he managed to groan out.

"You know that you can't compel other vampires, right?"

He didn't answer. I pulled out his heart before he even had the chance to. Ethan then fell to the ground, dead.

I looked at the bartender, who was traumatized by fear and shock. He was going to make a run for it, but I used my speed to stop him just before he could. Vamp speed never fails.

"Please, please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"I'm not. You're not even going to remember this," I said as the bartender grew confused.

I began to compel him.

"Get rid of the body and forget what you just saw, understand?"

He only nodded.

"Good," I said as I left. If we weren't the only people there, then I would have my work cut out for me.

I will admit, I was lying when I said that I was a vampire, well…that's half of what I am. I'm what you would call a hybrid; a cross between a vampire and a werehog.

You may be confused on why I killed that vampire back there, when all he did was hit on me. The answer is quite simple, really. I am a hunter.

What you saw back there was my strategy. Lure in, and go for the kill. The witnesses however, never live to remember it…they live to forget it.

This wasn't always my life. Three and a half years ago, I was just a normal sixteen year old, living a normal life. Now look at me, I'm nineteen, no longer human, and I kill vampires for a living…or for the living I should say. A lot has changed.

What? You want to know more about me? Well then I guess that you will have to stay for the story. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Amy Rose, vampire hunter.

**I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. I changed up my writing style a bit, if you haven't noticed. I prefer this prologue over the one in the original story, big time. For those of you who don't know, the Mystic Grill is a place in Mystic Falls, which is the setting of TVD (the show not the books). Ethan is just a character that I made up. He won't make any other appearances. By the way, I still need OCs. All I need are two boys. If I don't get them, I'll just have to use two of my OCs. Please review.**


	3. Oversleeping

**Glad that you people are enjoying the story so far. For this story, I'm going to give review responses. Also on occasions, I will name a background song or theme song for the chapters (possibly even characters). This entire story is told through Amy's POV.**

**1Directioner2199****: Don't worry, I'll pm you as soon as I have time to.**

**Fairlyoddme****: I was hoping to find some TVD and TO fans! Especially Klaroline shippers! Oh and I know that Klaus is in love with Caroline, I just hope that Caroline soon realizes that he is THE ONE. For Hayley though, her and Elijah so have a crush on each other. I hope those two get together as well. **

**Crazyshine****: I know; I'm hilarious. **

**Now we continue the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That title belongs to Sega.**

Our story starts off in a small town in Missouri called, Pine Ridge. It was the first day of my junior year of high school. Like many others, I wasn't excited to go back to school. The summer flew by that year. I remember exactly how that morning went for me.

Three and a Half Years Ago

I was just about to pull into the school, when all of a sudden…

_*Riiiiiiinnnnggg!*_

"Dammit, I'm late!"

I parked my car, grabbed my bag, and made a run for it. My alarm clock chose one hell of a time to not go off this morning. I ran into the school sprinting. Our school was the average size. It was made up of multiple hallways with lockers and classroom doors going all the way down each of them. Our school colors were purple and white, and our mascot was the badger. As I was running down the hallway, I was trying to remember my locker number, and what my first hour class was.

"_Okay, locker 127 and I have first hour Trig."_

I made it to my locker and quickly did my locker combo, which was twenty-nine, thirty-five, and five. When it was open, I threw my bag into my locker and grabbed my pencil bag, Trig binder, and a notebook. I shut my locker made my way to my first hour class, running. I made it down to the end of the hallway. I took a right turn, and then…

_*BAM!*_

I suddenly ran into someone, knocking us both down to the ground. The impact caused me to drop all of things. After sitting up, I look to see a green colored hedgehog with crystal blue eyes rubbing his forehead. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that was covered up with a black leather jacket, some regular blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes. It was then that I was stunned from how handsome he was.

"Ugh damn…watch where you're going next time, will yea," said the hedgehog.

"Huh…oh yeah! I'm so sorry about that," I said, knocking me out of my trance. "My alarm didn't go off this morning and I overslept. I didn't want to be late, but I am and I'm in such a hurry to get to class and then I run-"

"Relax its fine; I forgive you. There's no need to explain," he said looking at me, smiling softly.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

I looked down and see that I made him drop his stuff as well.

"Here let me help you," I said as I began to help him gather his stuff along with gathering mine.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Amy."

"It's nice to meet you Amy. My name's Scourge."

"It's nice to meet you to Scourge. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I actually am. I'm just having a little trouble finding my classes," said Scourge.

"Oh, maybe I can help. What class do you have right now?"

"Spanish," he said.

"Down the hall, take a left turn, and to your third right. The room number should be sixty-three."

"Thanks; that helps out a lot," he said with gratitude.

"It's no problem."

We finished helping each other gather our stuff and were parting ways.

"See yea Amy. It was really great meeting you," said Scourge.

"You too."

I smiled to myself as I walked off towards my Trig class. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was. Oh crap! I'm fifteen minutes late! I began to sprint. Finally making it to class, I open to door out of breath.

"I'm here…I'm so sorry that I'm late!" I yelled panting.

The teacher known as, Mr. Stewarts, who was a tan cat, walked up to me.

"Where have you been Ms. Rose?" asked Mr. Stewarts.

"I'm sorry… my alarm clock didn't go off this morning and I over slept."

"Alright Ms. Rose, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I'll have to mark you tardy. Just go sit down in an empty seat."

"Thanks."

I looked around for an open seat and found one. It was the fourth seat in the fifth row. As soon as I sat down, my phone vibrated. I carefully took my phone out, making sure that Mr. Stewarts didn't see. I looked at the screen to see that I got a text message from my best friend Krise, who was sitting one row behind me, two seats to the right. Krise was a brown bunny rabbit with glossy brunette hair that is as long as her ears; which were shoulder length. She also had milky violet eyes.

"**What took you so long?"** asked Krise.

"Were you not listening to what I said to Mr. Stewarts?"

"**Come on Amy, knowing you, you wouldn't be this late for class. You may be a little late, but defiantly not fifteen minutes late."**

"Fine, I ran into someone in the hall."

"**Someone like, a guy?"**

"Yes."

"**Was he hot?"**

I then took a glance at her. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, smirking. I shook my head thinking, _"Oh my god, really?"_ before replying.

"If you must know, yes he was EXTREMELY hot."

I looked at Krise again to see that she was quietly laughing at my text. My phone vibrated again.

"**GIVE ME DETAILS!"**

"I'll tell you after class. I don't want to get caught and have to read these texts to the class."

Yes, if you got caught texting, passing notes, or something like that in a Stewarts class, he would make you read the entire conversation out loud. Mr. Stewart may come off like an easy and understanding teacher to you, but trust me he is very serious.

I got one final text from Krise that said, **"Fine."**

I then put my phone away and started to pay attention to what Mr. Stewarts was trying to teach. After twenty minutes, the bell rang.

_*Riiiiiiinnnnggg!*_

I got up from my seat, and walked out the door. Krise was right behind me. Her locker was actually just only three away from mine. Once we got to our lockers, I noticed what Krise was wearing today, and it was super cute. She was wearing a red shoulderless top with dark blue skinny jeans, and paired them with brown leather boots. I heard Krise shut her locker and walk up to me.

"Now, tell me about the guy you ran into," commanded Krise.

"Well, he was a tall green hedgehog with THE most gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I literally got so lost in them the second I looked into them; enough to where I zoned out for a few seconds. He had a very soft smile that made me smile. Oh, and his name was Scourge."

"Sounds like love at first sight," said Krise.

"I know right," I said, agreeing with her and also shutting my locker.

"Yeah, anyways I got to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see yea," I said as I walked off to my next class. This hour I have Chemistry.

Present Time

I never believed in that saying "love at first sight" until up to that point. You know now that I'm talking about this, I'm just now beginning to realize how much I miss Krise. We were like sisters. She was always there for me as I was always there for her as well.

**I'm trying to be a little more descriptive than I usually am. Krise the bunny belongs to Crazyshine and she is replacing Lia in the story. Please review.**


	4. A Ride Home

**I seemed to have forgotten to mention who Scourge is replacing and have managed to confuse some people with it…oops. Scourge is taking the place of Derek. Now, I have heard some amazing news, so it's time to bring out the Klaroline fan within me again. (TVD spoiler alert!) Klaus will be crossing over to the next episode of TVD! Yay more Klaroline! **

**1Directioner2199:**** Thanks for your support. Btw the Salvatore brothers aren't in the story. Actually I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**serendipity67: ****Thanks for your support bestie! See you at school soon!**

**crazyshine:**** Don't worry, there won't be any full lemons. You'll see the very start of one, but then I'll do a jump cut. **

**Now on with the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. That title belongs to Sega.**

Present Time

The rest of my day went like a normal school day. I went to my morning classes, ate lunch, and then my afternoon classes. Nothing special until the final bell rang and I was about to head home. This kind of surprised me.

Three and a Half Years Ago

I got into my car and dung into my school bag in search for my keys. Once I found them, I put them in the ignition and began to start my car up. For some reason it didn't start. The hell? I turned my key multiple times and yet it still didn't start; great, just great. First my alarm doesn't go off this morning and now my car won't start! What's next?!

"This is car isn't that damn old.*sigh* I already missed the bus, so it looks like I'm walking home."

I would ask Krise for a ride home, but she got sick and went home early, sadly. I grabbed my stuff and got out of my car. My parents were at work, so they're out of the question too. God this sucks. As I was walking down the sidewalk of the school, someone yelled out my name.

"Hey Amy, wait up!"

I turned around to see the hedgehog that I met this morning running towards me.

"Oh hey Scourge, what's up?"

"I just thought that I walk you to your car," said Scourge.

"Thanks, but my car wouldn't start, so I'm walking home."

"Oh, I could give you a ride."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. It's the least I could do for you helping me out this morning," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Alright."

Scourge showed me to his truck. We both got in and buckled up.

"So where do you live?" asked Scourge.

"109 Oak Street. It's across town."

He nodded and put the key in the ignition then said, "Good thing that I caught you then. Otherwise you would have a long walk home."

"Yeah."

The ride started out with an awkward silence, but it was broken by Scourge when he asked a question.

"So…how long have you lived here?" he asked.

"All my life. Where did you live before here?"

"I lived in a small town in Wyoming."

"You must miss your friends."

"Eh…not really. I only lived there a few months," he said.

"A few months?"

"Yeah, I move around a lot. My family doesn't like to stay in one place for too long."

"What the longest you've stayed in one place?"

"I'd say about…two years," he said.

"Wow."

We continued talking the rest of the way to my house.

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but I believe we have arrived," Scourge suddenly said.

Scourge pulled up to the driveway and parked.

"Thanks for the ride Scourge. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. You know…we should hang out sometime," he said.

"Yeah…we should," I said with a genuine smile.

He smiled back and said, "Here, let me give you my number," then got his phone out.

"Yeah, and I'll give you mine

After we exchanged numbers, we said our goodbyes. I walked into my home and went to put my stuff in my room. Then I called my father to tell him about my car. He said that he will go down to the school later and see what's wrong with it. Once the call ended, I called Krise.

"**Hello?" asked Krise.**

"Hey girl, it's Amy. I just thought I call and see how you're feeling."

"**Better I suppose. Did I miss anything interesting?"**

"Well, my car would start at school-"

"**Oh my god, do you want me to come and pick you up. It's no big de-"**

"N-no it's fine. I found a ride and I'm home now."

"**Oh…then who took you?"**

"…"

"**Was it Scourge?"**

"Maybe."

"**Tell me all about it."**

"Nothing much happened. I got his number."

"**You did?!"**

"Yeah, he said that we should hang out sometime."

"**Congrats girl!"**

"Uh thanks. Listen I gotta go. Think that you're gonna be well enough to come to school tomorrow?"

"**Yeah I should be."**

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow."

"**Bye."**

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I then went to the living room to watch some TV. A couple of hours later my dad called and told me what was wrong with my car. He said my battery was dead, which was weird because we just got that battery a few months ago. No way should it be dead already. I guess it was defected, or something. My dad told me that he'll pick up a new battery tomorrow. We then ended the call. Hours later, I ate supper, did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed; making sure that my alarm was set.

Present Time

Thus starts the day where I have my regrets. That ride home may have sounded like a lucky break, but you don't even know the half of it, yet. If you stick around long enough, you'll find out eventually.

**I hope you guys had a good New Years. Please review.**


End file.
